1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary switch structure, and particularly relates to a rotary combined switch structure with multistage switch function.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary switches are often applied to electric equipment, especially for electric equipment with multistage functions, such as electric fans, lamps, washing machines etc. In addition, rotary switches can switch between multistage functions of the electric equipment by using an adjust button of the rotary switch.
However, the rotary switch of the prior art can generate the multistage switch function only, and the rotary switch cannot drive another switch to generate another switch function. Hence, the rotary switch of the prior art cannot generate combined function.